


mean bites

by emeraldpalace



Series: horny sakuatsus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, No cheating, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: Kiyoomi comes back from spending the night with Wakatoshi-kun. Atsumu has some feelings about it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: horny sakuatsus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129307
Comments: 21
Kudos: 279





	mean bites

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small horny brainworm but i guess i might as well post it here. maybe i'll expand it at some point but that's what you get for now.

_“So are we… exclusive?” Kiyoomi had asked the morning after he’d slept with Atsumu for the first time. Well, slept with is perhaps an understatement—that night they exchanged words and kisses and touches that conveyed so much more than just a shallow physical attraction, had agreed only minutes earlier about actually wanting to try a relationship, even if both of them were bad at them, but this is a point that has been on Kiyoomi’s mind since last night._

_“Uhm,” was Atsumu’s intelligent, still sleepy reply. “Is that like, uh, a thing, for you? What’s it called, polygamy?”_

_“Polyamory,” Kiyoomi corrected him. “But not necessarily—I’m just wondering how… serious, this is. Are we just… dating, or...?”_

_“I mean, I don’t really care right now.” Atsumu propped himself up on his elbows. “Like, you can do whatever or whoever as long as we’re still, y’know…” He motioned between them, and Kiyoomi understood._

Still, he does feel slightly off now, walking back to his hotel room after spending an hour or two at Wakatoshi-kun’s place—they’ve been having casual sex for years, long before Kiyoomi discovered his… whatever it is he has with Atsumu. He’d asked Atsumu for permission once again just make sure, but he’d simply waved him off with a “Yeah, yeah, go have fun!”

He did, as he always does—though deep in the inside he did miss the teasing, the shittalking, the petty competitiveness that he’s only ever really had with Atsumu.

He comes back to his hotel room late at night, way past midnight, and finds the lights on and Atsumu lying in bed, naked, head turned to him with surprise and his cock still in hand.

“Oh, shit, uh—Omi-kun! Didn’t expect ya to be back… like, tonight.” He scrambles to sit up but doesn’t really have the decency to cover himself up again.

“I… don’t usually stay the night with Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Ah,” Atsumu says like it’s a revelation. “Alright, cool.” The conversation hangs in the air a little awkwardly—and what do you say, coming back from fucking another man, or catching your kind-of-maybe-boyfriend jerking off, let alone the two happening at the same time?

He’s on his wordless way to the bathroom when Atsumu speaks up again.

“Hey, Omi-kun.”

“What?”

“You up for round two?”

He turns around to Atsumu grinning up at him with dangerous promises. Kiyoomi should probably say no, considering the hour of the night and the fact that they have a train scheduled in less than seven hours, but his body still feels pleasantly loose, and Atsumu looks very attractive with his messy hair and flirty smile and still-hard cock. He did really miss the lighthearted fun he has with Atsumu.

“Sure,” he replies, and Atsumu all but pounces on him.

Maybe it‘s the already pent-up frustrations from before Kiyoomi interrupted him before, but there’s nothing light-hearted about him now—there’s something different about him, something even more aggressive and demanding than usual, pushing Kiyoomi into the sheets and greedily ripping off his clothes within seconds, nipping and pressing at the bruises that left over from Wakatoshi in a way Kiyoomi finds he doesn’t hate. Atsumu isn’t usually one to be slow or careful in any way, but it feels almost _mean_ when he takes Kiyoomi’s arms and pins them above his head, unusually rough when he works Kiyoomi’s cock to hardness again, vindictive when his teeth bite into his lips, and Kiyoomi might have been concerned if it wasn’t so unbelievably _hot_. He’s always secretly liked being pushed around.

“You’re still so loose, huh?” Atsumu says when he dips his wet fingers into Kiyoomi’s hole after forcefully pushing him onto his stomach. “ _Wakatoshi-kun_ fucked you so well, huh?”

Something in his voice, not just teasing but just _dark_ , sends a shiver down his spine and he can barely form the words to challenge him through his ragged breathing.

“So what, ah—if he did?”

Atsumu’s fingers disappear immediately and it makes him want to whine, but it turns into a full-on groan when Atsumu pushes his cock into him in one forceful thrust. Another one, and another one, each pushing all the air out of Kiyoomi’s lungs, until Atsumu ups his pace, filthily fucking him into the mattress, to the point that Kiyoomi has to bury his moans and whimpers into the pillows below him.

“Did he fuck you like this?” Atsumu breathes out harshly. “Right in the ass, since you take it so well? Or maybe you rode him, just like you like it, huh?” He grabs one of Kiyoomi’s ass cheeks, presses his nails into the redness there with an even more delicious sting.

He feels like he can tell what Atsumu is driving at, even through the hazy mush in his head, and he pants out, “Wouldn’t—Wouldn’t you like, ah, to know—”

He all but whines when Atsumu suddenly leans over his back, the new angle driving him even closer to delirium, not helped by Atsumu biting into his shoulder, caging him in between his heat and the wetness of their bodies and the filth pouring out his mouth that Kiyoomi is too gone to catch—but even he can tell when Atsumu’s own moans reach higher and higher and soon enough, he feels the tell tale-hitch in his breath as he empties himself inside, Kiyoomi hissing at the pleasure-pain when he bites into his shoulder—but Atsumu doesn’t stop.

It’s almost like he’s possessed, continuing to thrust into Kiyoomi’s shaking body with reckless abandon even as Kiyoomi himself can only draw in ragged breaths that turn into sobs when Atsumu sneaks one hand around his hip and tugs at his leaking cock. He’s close, he knows he’s close, but somehow the pleasure still keeps building and building inside him as Atsumu doesn’t let up the brutal pace, as he sucks new marks into Kiyoomi’s shoulders—and maybe worst of all, as he grabs onto the back of Kiyoomi’s hand clutching at the sheets.

It’s that touch that makes him spill himself into Atsumu’s hand with a high moan.

He’s still panting harshly when Atsumu rolls him over to the side, avoiding the puddle of come as he comes down, and Kiyoomi only belatedly realizes that there’s tears gathering in his eyes.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, what was that_ , he thinks helplessly even as he’s catching his breath and Atsumu keeps running a suspiciously gentle hand over his boneless muscles. _What was that, and how can they do that again_.

It’s only after Atsumu retracts himself slowly to go get a wet towel that Kiyoomi notices it—that he’s lying on his own hotel bed. That this was the bed where he caught Atsumu touching himself earlier.

He reels from the implication—it wouldn’t surprise him if Atsumu did get jealous but to such an extent...

He feels wrung out, tired, sore, but all in the best way possible. In his hazy, fucked out mind, he decides that he should explore his options more often, if it makes Atsumu treat him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/emeraidpalace) for skts brainrot and occasional horny times i guess


End file.
